Conventional trailers are constructed with an interior frame which provides the necessary support for the outer skin of the trailer. Moreover, such trailers are normally rectangular in shape to accommodate the desired load (e.g., automobiles) to be transported therein.
It would be advantageous, to develop a trailer with additional interior space by utilizing an exterior frame in lieu of a conventional interior frame. Beneficially, the trailer should be designed with aerodynamic features causing the trailer to ride smoother while resisting cross-winds for overall better handling of the trailer and vehicle pulling the same while improving fuel-efficiency for the vehicle pulling the same.